Welcome To London
by ElementalAngel1996
Summary: Holmes is a zombie. John Watson is a human. When Holmes kidnaps Watson, he starts to remember his old life. His fatty brother, his annoying colleagues and his "not a housekeeper." Don't own Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. _

**Welcome To London  
_Prologue_**

* * *

Holmes was dead. He was well aware of that fact, very well indeed.

You see, Holmes' day starts with him staring at his reflection in the window (greasy, blood filled curly dark hair hung around his pale face with his dead eyes and his blue lips), brushing down what he died in (a pair of soft pj bottoms, a top and a housecoat which used to be blue but was now a brown colour). Then he would head into his kitchen where he would remove the body parts he found in the fridge of the messy flat, have breakfast before he would sit down and do nothing until he headed out to get some fresh meat.

That was the life of Holmes.

Until today, where he had kidnapped a human.

Not any human, a human who didn't seem scared.

Said human was now sleeping on his couch, under a blanket Holmes had placed on him.

* * *

_John Watson lived alone in the Safe Zone. He had no friends and the only people he talked to were the people who he went with into the Danger Zone to collect supplies and the elderly woman who lived next door and kept knocking to clean up, even though she claimed not to be his housekeeper. _

_John quickly dressed into his jeans and black top with his trainers and his gun before he left to go and meet with Greg Lestrade, Phillip Anderson and Sally Donavon. Molly Hopper was in charge of their injuries and a Mycroft Holmes was their leader. Apparently, Mycroft had a brother who gave his life for Mrs Hudson, the woman who lived next door to him._

_"We ready to go!" called Greg, his own pistol hanging over his shoulder. The other three muttered and the four of them headed out into zombie affected land._

_The last thing John Hamish Watson remembers before waking up in a zombies home is two dead eyes staring right into his and a flash of silver going through said eyes._

* * *

_Greg Lestrade, Sally Donavon and Phillip Anderson were sitting on the bench in the Safe Zone, waiting for John to arrive._

_"Don't you miss him sometimes?" Anderson asked._

_"I miss his attitude, how he was always right" said Sally. Losing Sherlock was one of the biggest loses of their little group. Gaining Captain John Watson was one of the best things that had happened to them in a long time._

_"Do you think Sherlock would've liked Captain Watson?" asked Greg. _

_"No, John is a bit to plain" joked Phillip. _

* * *

"I'm not the only one who saw a zombie kidnap John am I?" asked Sally as the she and Greg and Phillip arrive back at the Safe Zone to deliver the bad news to Mycroft.

"Yeah, why would a Zombie do that?" asked Greg as the large iron gates closed behind them.

"Unless it was Sherlock and he took John for experiments" joked Sally but all three of them froze.

The hair, the height and the clothes.

"Did we see Sherlock and not even register it?" asked Phillip.

* * *

**A/N : I know that this is confusing but the real story will begin in the next chapter. I haven't decided yet if this story should be Johnlock or not yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. _

**Welcome To London  
_Mycroft and Holmes_**

* * *

Mycroft was sitting in his office, well office/home. Everyone basically has one room for their selves, more if they were in a family. Mycroft got up from his desk and made his way over to his door, locked it before walking over to his makeshift bed, getting onto his hands and knees and reached under his bed. He pulled out a shoe box. The ill looking man sat down on his bed, opened the box and pulled out a blue scarf. Tears began to build in his eyes and he moved the scarf close to his nose and took a deep breath, taking in the smell.

Mycroft moved the scarf to beside him and lifted out a photograph. The photograph has a slightly chubby fourteen year boy in school shorts, blazer and school shirt standing beside a boy of seven wearing just school trouser and shirt, the youngest was smiling widely at the camera was the older boy was standing straight.

Mycroft ran his hand over his face, put the scarf and the photograph back into the box and put the box back under the bed. Just in time to, as there was a knock at the door. Mycroft got off his bed and walked over to door, unlocked it, opened the door and walked back to his desk, taking a seat behind the table.

Greg walked in, followed by Sally and Phillip.

"Where's the other one?" asked Mycroft. Was his name John?

"He was taken" answered Greg. Mycroft looked at him.

"But I thought that they would only eat them, not take them away for later" said Mycroft.

"But we think this one might be someone we know" said Sally. Mycroft looked up, really interested.

"A Zombie who takes their victims away, sounds like Sherlock doing an experiment" said Mycroft. The other three stared at him.

"You can't think it's Sherlock. He died" said Mycroft. His face was blank but his voice cracked.

"The Zombie we saw was tall with mucky but curly dark hair wearing a satin housecoat and sleepwear, just like Sherlock did when he was at home" said Phillip.

"So we're thinking that Sherlock took away John Watson to experiment on?" said Mycroft slowly. The other three cringed an then nodded.

* * *

John Watson groaned as he woke up to find a zombie staring at him.

John slowly sat up, the blanket which had placed over him, sliding down his clothed body as he faced the zombie.

The zombie's dead eyes were following him.

" 'ello mate" said John.

" 'lo" said Holmes which caused John to jump a little.

"Oh, you talk" said John, Holmes rolled his eyes.

"O...o...of..." coughed Holes.

"Of course" supplied John, Holmes nodded, causing his greasy curls to bounce.

"My name's John, what's yours?" asked John, hoping to distract Holmes enough to escape. Holmes grabbed an envolope and made his way to John, who scurried back on the couch to create a bit of distance. Holmes stopped, peered and then reached his arm out. John quickly grabbed the piece of paper and read the world Holmes with the rest of the address wiped away.

"Holmes, wait you can read?" asked John. Holmes had moved back to his seat and rolled his eyes once again at John's comment.

"Hey, you act like someone I know, my boss funnily enough. Name's Mycroft, won't say his last name for some weird reason" said John and Holmes felt a sharp pain in his head.

_He was sitting on a bed, wearing knee length blue shorts with smart shoes and socks. He could hear movement outside his room and saw a boy taller than him, wearing black plain trousers, smart blazer with a white shirt on underneath. _

_"Ready to go Shrimp" said the boy as he walked over to the bed in he sat and lifted a bag back, "Mother says I have to take you to school today."_

_"Wow, Fattie actually willing to do manual labour, I'm surprised" he said, staring up at the older man. _

_"Shut up or you'll just be left here, all alone" teased Fattie. _

_"Captain Holmes isn't afraid of anything" he declared, his small legs standing up on the bed. _

_"Mycroft, hurry up or you'll both be late" a female voice called upstairs and he quickly ran off the bed and down the stairs. Mycroft laughed behind._

_"Well there is one thing" he muttered under his breath as he allowed a woman to peck him on the cheek._

Holmes returned to himself just to see John coming back in, muttering about how they were to many zombies outside to make a clean getaway.

Holmes snorted before he could help himself. John turned to face him.

"You find that funny, cos I don't. I'm very confused, everything I know is being turned on its head. Zombies can talk and read. I'm very confused and I miss so much from the old days. Day where you could... days where you could... I dunno...have a cup of tea!" John released some of his pent up energy and collapsed against the sofa.

His shoulders were shuddering and Holmes made his way over to John, realizing that the man was crying.

"I just want a cup of tea" John chocked, "I know that it's a ridiculous thing to be upset over but tea fixes everything." Holmes grabbed John's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He let go of John at the door and went to the only cupboard that seemed to contain any kind of food. He pulled out a box filled with tea bags and handed them to John, who looked up at him.

"It's weird, but when I'm here, I feel home. But I shouldn't. You're a zombie, but you actually listened to me, you're actually there and I'm not left alone in that stupid room they call a flat. But I do have to go back. I have a sister, who lives with a bunch of girls mind you, and there's people there who I help in my ways" John leaned back against the door frame.

"If only I could sneak you in somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sherlock.

**Welcome To London  
**(3) Getting Inside

Mycroft sat alone in his room once again. This time, however, he wasn't looking through his memories but looking at a file titled CAPTAIN J H WATSON - which he had received when John was shifted to his group.

He had never read it, to busy grieving, but if it was Sherlock who took him alive, then the answer may be in his file.

Mycroft placed the file on his desk and slowly opened it. The first page was just basic information. Date of birth, full name, family that sort of thing but the second page was much more exciting.

It was detailed history of his time spent in the army - including how many people he had killed and how many people he had saved. It also included a very detailed report on how he was sent home and straight into another war.

To say that Mycroft was surprised would to be an understatement.

* * *

Holmes and John looked around the building that they were currently hiding behind to see four zombies walk across the road when the little man turned red. They hid back behind the building and John nodded to Holmes, who hid his scent once again.

"Ready?" asked John, Holmes nodded and they began to slowly walk into the street. The movements were clumsy and they nearly fell a couple of times but to the outside eye they were zombies and they were on a very slow hunt. Several zombies nodded to Holmes as they passed, who nodded back in reply.

When John was exploring the Safe Zone, he had found a way to get into it without being seen by a guard so he lead Holmes there first and told him to wait while he went to the main entrance, was scanned and people cheered at him as he walked through the zone to where the door hiding Holmes was placed.

Holmes was sitting on the grassy field of the old primary school which had to closed off due to one of the children eating nearly everyone else and Mycroft felt it would be much more safer to have the school closed off form both sides. The builders who built the wall weren't very good.

"Holmes you ready to go?" asked John. Holmes looked up at him and actually smiled, his teeth were a little red. John added that to his to do list. At the very top of that list was to get Holmes in the bath. Holmes struggled to his feet and followed John into the Safe Zone. John's apartment block just happened to be right in the middle of the Zone. John felt like someone clearly wasn't working in his favour.

They somehow managed to avoid the guards and John's noisy neighbours and were now standing in John's flat. The door was locked in case Mrs Hudson discovered that John was alive and felt that he needed to be taken care off.

"First things first, you need a bath" said John as he pushed Holmes into his bathroom and started to run him a bath. John still had some bubble bath from his days in the armour, it was a get well soon present, and he poured some of it in. He started to help Holmes strip and had him sitting in the hot bubble bath.

"Okay, clean your hair, everything but don't make a noise, my boss will be coming round soon and don't leave the bathroom unless I tell you to" said John and he left the bathroom.

* * *

Mycroft climbed the two floors it would take to get to John's flat. He was surprised when he heard that John had come back. he knocked twice on the door, heard the door being unlocked and John appeared, still wearing the clothes that he had left in.

"Hello, Mr Watson. Heard you were back and wanted to make sure you were okay" Mycroft said, entering the flat.

"I'm good" said John, "thanks for popping by."

"I'm here to tell you that you have been granted two weeks off. Molly's orders of course. She'll said she come by tomorrow to get you checked out."

"Right."

"I believed that is all. How long do you want me to keep your presence a secret from Mrs Hudson, she'll mummy you when she finds out" said Mycroft with a small but sad chuckle in his voice.

"A while if that is the case" joked John. Mycroft nodded and left. John listened at the door to Mycroft disappearing down the stairs before he went to the bathroom and opened it to find Holmes was now sitting on the toilet, naked.

"Holmes are you okay?"

* * *

Holmes raise himself out of the soapy water when he heard voices from the living room. He sat in the bath, listening as John and this man talked.

_"... _she'll mummy you when she finds out." Holmes gasped as a pain shot through his head.

_"Mummy isn't going to be very happy with you" said a man at the door. Holmes looked at him. _

_"Because I am not the Golden Child that you are?" asked Holmes. _

_"No, because you tried to blow yourself up again" said the man. _

_"Mycroft, I never blew myself up. Only the kitchen was hurt. And I only use that for experiments."_

_"Sherlock..." sighed the man. Holmes smirked, wrapped his housecoat around himself and flopped onto the couch. _

_"What?" snapped Holmes, Sherlock. _

_"Mummy and Father have decieded to send you to a old friend of theirs. You know her, you actually like her. Mrs Hudson, you helped her to escape that husband of hers. She agreed to let you move into the flat above hers" said Mycroft. _

_"Well, you better be the one packing my begs because I am not moving unless you force me to." _

_Mycroft smirked and pulled out his phone. _

Holmes, or as he now knew his name, Sherlock, slowly rose out of the bath, trying to make as little noise as possible and make his way over to the toilet and sat down.

he heard the front door shut and John come to the bathroom door, open it and come in.

"Holmes, are you okay?"

"I ... j-just had a - a- t-th-think I-t was a memory" stuttered Sherlock.

"You slowly remembering your past life?" asked John as he knelt down in front of the naked zombie.

"I- I think s-so."

John put his hand on Sherlock's chest and he felt a heart beat. It was common knowledge that Zombies don't have a heartbeat. John checked his pulse, it was there, and he pinched him and he flinched.

"Holmes, I think you're turning human" said John.

"My n-name is Sh-Sherlock."


	4. Chapter 4

"You remember your name?" asked John slowly passing Sherlock his fluffy housecoat that he had take from a random house when everyone was running. Sherlock slipped housecoat on and followed John into the living room where John had him sit in a seat.

"Y...yeah, I remembered while in the b...bath" muttered Sherlock.

"Your speech is improving too. Do you mind if I?" asked John and he grabbed Sherlock's arm and checked his pulse. It was slow and felt like the blood was really, really thick but it was there. John then looked rested his right hand on Sherlock chest, right above where his heart should be beating. And it was. John then looked at his watch, his last present from his sister and her wife (both of whom were in a safe zone in Scotland, having gone there for an alcohol awareness trip) and started to keep track. It seemed like the muscle thumped once every two minutes.

"You're slowly coming back to life" muttered John and he and Sherlock stared at each other in shock.

John let Sherlock lie in his room and John would take the couch. He still kept the door locked as he pulled the covers over him and shut his eyes.

Sherlock lay very still on John's bed. He was returning to life. Sherlock looked down at his hand and saw that while he was still pale, little blue lines on his wrist seemed to pulse every so often.

But how was this possible?

* * *

John was woken up by a quiet knocking on his door. Groaning, he forced himself of his couch and made his way to the door, unlocking the many locks and finally opening it to reveal Molly, waiting on the other side with a small bag by her side.

"John, sorry if I woke you but Mycroft has asked me to check you as soon as possible" she said as she walked into the flat. She froze when she saw John's tired attempt as making a bed.

"Did you sleep out here? Is someone else here?" Molly asked as she made her way to the bedroom. Before John could stop her, she opened the door to an empty room.

"No, I was watching some old DVD's and fell asleep. Missed DVDs you know" Molly nodded and she began her check-up.

Once she was done and John somehow managed to get her out the door and, when he saw the door next door to him open, he closed and once again, locked his door.

He quickly ran into his bedroom, ignoring the knocking that Mrs Hudson was doing at the door, and looked everywhere.

But Sherlock wasn't there.

"Oh, for god's sake" John muttered as he grabbed a pair of trainers and his coat before he unlocked his door and running out. Mrs Hudson trying to keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

John arrived at the front doors to his apartment building and looked around. People were everywhere and there was no sign of Sherlock anywhere. He heard Mrs Hudson arrived beside him, slightly out of breath and holding her right hip.

"John, are you okay?" she asked when he didn't answer, she looked up at him and saw that he was looking around, "lost something?" she teased.

"Yes" he admitted, "a zombie I brought in from the outside world." He looked down at his elderly neighbour to see she had gone white and looked so scared.

"But it's okay. He's a good zombie. He took me away from team but he never ate me. Just even a nibble" said John.

"Just because he didn't eat you doesn't mean that he won't eat anyone else" said Mrs Hudson. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't he eat me, I mean, c'mon. I am nothing special" said John as he tried to get a better view and, when he gave up, started walking instead. Mrs Hudson started to walk beside him.

"You are special though. Not of people can see that, not even you, but you are. Sherlock would've liked you" said Mrs Hudson as she tried to look for the zombie too but realised that she had no idea what the thing looked like.

"Sherlock?" asked John, thinking that even though Sherlock seemed like a unique name, it might belong to more than one person. They could not think of the same person, could they?

"Yep. Sherlock Holmes. Your boss' little brother. He used to work for Lestrade - well when I say that I mean that he volunteered for him on several occasions - beside Sally and Phillip. I was his tenant. He was sort of friends with Molly - who had a crush on him but he never reciprocated. Poor lamb" Mrs Hudson continued talking but it seemed like John's mind had frozen over. That was his team.

All those people he worked with. Molly was his doctor. Sally, Lestrade and Phillip were in his hunting team. Mycroft was their leader. Mrs Hudson was their neighbour. And the one zombie who takes him away. The one zombie who won't eat him but instead wants to be friends with him, is turning human is Sherlock bloody Holmes.

"Mrs Hudson, do you believe in Destiny?" John asked but before Mrs Hudson could answer, screams started to echo through the Safe Zone.

People started to run in all directions and neither John nor Mrs Hudson could see the cause.

"Sherlock?" muttered John, gaining a confused look from Mrs Hudson just as he team came running up - Molly and Mycroft included.

Greg passed John a gun and started to get it ready to fire at any enemies that come towards them and the team started to move. With Mrs Hudson and Molly in the middle of their little circle, the team started to slowly walk through the city.

A zombie was sneaking up behind them and tried to grab Mycroft with any of them noticing. Mycroft turned at the last minute and looked back. He couldn't even scream before a blur grabbed the zombie around the waist and the pair of them started to wrestle.

"Sherlock, don't kill him" said John, recognising Mycroft's saviour. That got everyone else to freeze as Sherlock growled at the other zombie, who fled. Sherlock started to take deep breaths, hurting his lungs as they had to yet to fully turn human. He was slowly shaking - his mind overloaded with memories. He knew if he looked at the other people with his John, his mind would go haywire. He remembers Mycroft and for now that is enough.

John slowly approached the half human and half zombie and knelt down beside him, ignoring the mud that started to collect on his trousers.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked softly. Sherlock, who was still shaking, nodded and grabbed at John to help him to stand up. John and Sherlock slowly rose from the ground. Sherlock still had his back turned to everyone else.

"Sherlock, I think these people are your friends. Aren't you going to look at them?" asked John. Sherlock looked at John, more emotion in his eyes than John has ever seen before. Sherlock seemed to concentrate for a few minutes before he slowly turned his head to look at them.

Everyone there was standing in shock. When they all escaped to the Safe Zone, they never thought that they would see Sherlock ever again. They saw their friend and brother gulp as he slowly turned to face them properly.

John stayed by his side the entire time.

Mycroft was the first one to break as he rushed forward and grasped his brother in a tight hug, tears were slipping down his face and onto Sherlock's ruined silk housecoat. Sherlock, stunned, slowly started to raise his arms and hug Mycroft back. This caused Mycroft to hold onto his younger brother even tighter.

Slowly, Mycroft slowly released his brother and pulled back, placing his hands onto Sherlock's shoulders and took him in. He was covered in various substances that are now on his clothes, his clothes were the ones he was wearing when he saved Mrs Hudson but ruined and brown in lots of places. Sherlock's skin was really white but a little red was on his cheeks. Blood was travelling through his body.

"Sherlock" smiled Mycroft. Sherlock smiled back him.

Slowly, everyone else started to recover as they all stared at their dead friend. He was standing next to John as though that was where he belonged. John and Sherlock looked like they belong together.

Then the screams started to get louder and gun shots could now be heard. Sherlock turned to look away from his brother and instead looked at the crowd. People who unlucky enough to be bitten but could still be saved but were getting shot by their friends and families and strangers. Sherlock's recovering eyesight looked away from the crowd and glanced around the zone. He saw a ladder about a mile away from them. He followed the ladder up and saw that it lead to balcony that was overlooking a pool full of dirty water and blood.

He turned to John.

"I..I..I have an idea" Sherlock said and Mrs Hudson covered her mouth when she heard Sherlock's broken voice.

"Okay" said John.

"C..could be ..." started Sherlock.

"Sherlock. I now know that I live for danger. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

The group started to walk through the battle. Sherlock held John's hand while everyone else followed him. It was testament to how much he was missed that Sally and Phillip followed without complaint. No one other than John and Sherlock had really talked but the two in front of were quickly talking to each other. Due to all the noise echoing around them, no one else could really hear them.

They soon pulled up at the ladder and John was pushed to start climbing first. Then Sherlock, Mycroft, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Sally, Phillip and then Lestrade followed behind them until everyone was standing on the balcony. Then Sherlock suddenly felt himself being grabbed again but this time by Mrs Hudson.

"I've always felt guilty when we arrived here and you were no where to be seen" she whispered into his ear. Sherlock hugged her back before she let him go. Sherlock turned to look at John and went back to standing beside him - right at the edge of the broken wall of the balcony.

"Sherlock thinks that there is one way to save everyone" said John. Mycroft saw that Sherlock was slowly grabbing hold of John and he suddenly felt nervous. The two men took a step back.

"Mycroft needs to talk to them but he won't be heard over them all fighting. We need to distract them and there is only one way to get them all to stop and stare in shock."

"You are not going to jump" said Mycroft, anger in his voice. Everyone else started at them in shock.

"You can't Sherlock. We just got you back!" shouted Greg. Sally and Phillip nodded. Molly took a step back, tearing streaming down her face. Mrs Hudson only nodded once - knowing that they did not have enough time to come up with anything better.

Sherlock and John shared a looked and they both took another step back. Quickly, before anyone else could argue, Sherlock wrapped himself around John and kissed him rather hard. They both fell back over the wall and started to fall quickly into the pool.

* * *

Petey, a zombie who had saw them group climbed the ladder and started to follow them, saw the duo fall and he screamed. He doesn't know why he screamed, but he did. This got the attention of the other zombies, who looked up at him (zombies don't just scream for no reason) and they saw a human and a zombie falling. They landed in the pool with a loud splash and a giant thud was heard as the pair landed at the bottom.

They never resurfaced.

Quickly, a zombie and a human - who a minute ago was fighting - ran into the pool and they helped each other get to the bottom and they separated the unconscious duo and began to pull them to the surface. They got help as they yanked the two bodies onto solid ground.

Zombies and Humans stared at each other.

"See what you did there!" a voice shouted from above them and the group on the ground could just make out the group that were above them.

"You worked together. That is what those two who risked their very lives so that you would just listen to me did. The human went hunting with his team when the zombie took him. But he didn't eat him, that zombie saw something in the human. They worked together and now the zombie is slowly turning human. If we all work together, we can help each other. Sorry, this speech is made up from the top of my head and one those people down there is my younger brother and if you don't get him and John medically help in the next three seconds, you won't have time to work together."

* * *

Sherlock and John were lifted onto comfortable beds. The Doctors who were alive and made they were breathing and that there was no water in their lungs. The two boys were tucked in.

The mayor, who was selected by the Prime Minister himself (before he went missing), gave the two of them a large room that contained two double beds.

Everything was okay with them but neither of them was waking up.

All they had to do was to wait for them to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly smiled as the next zombie made her way forward. The girl smiled at her, her blushing cheeks showing how far into the transformation she had gone. The girl handed Molly her arm - which was thankfully still attached to her body. Molly took her fingerprints and the girl left. Molly titled it "Zombie : Female : 34" and placed it it's own folder which she then piled into a box. Molly smiled at the next zombie made his way forward.

Sally and Phillip smiled as one zombie walked towards them. The skin was still pale but it was clear that blood was pumping through their veins if the pulsing on his arm wasn't indication enough.

"Okay, your name is Peter Markson. You are twenty nine years old. Your birthday is November 10th and you have a wife in Scotland" smiled Sally. The man, Peter, smiled and walked away - cradling his folder.

Mycroft smiled at their mayor, who shifted uncomfortably. Mycroft was supposed to be the mayor, but his was still grieving for his brother that he refused. The brother that the mayor had sleeping upstairs.

Mycroft made his way upstairs and walked into the room. Sherlock now looked even more human. He was breathing calmly. His heartbeat and pulse was regular. In the bed next to him was John Watson.

John Watson, who everyone thought was normal person. He looked plain and ordinary. Nothing stood out about him.

But Sherlock saw something. No, even better.

A half-dead Sherlock saw something in him. Something that no one else has ever seen before. Mycroft has read his record. It was just normal Army Doctor stuff, but his Marshal forced him to do things like that. It was only when John was away from him and on the battle field that John shone. He killed while healing, which is hard to do but he always got into trouble for it, yet he kept doing it.

But it was something else that brought the two men together, and Mycroft was determined to find out what.

Mrs Hudson ended up beside Mycroft, who had began staring out the window of the room.

"I wonder if we would have met John had this never happened" she said. Mycroft.

"Mrs Hudson, I may not believe in fate or destiny, but somehow, I think those two were meant to be together. If we never went through the apocalypse, Sherlock and John may have met by banging into each other in the street, or a mutual friend introduces them to each other. But I believed that Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson was always meant to meet" said Mycroft.

"I see. So basically, the only reason that John met us first, in say, this is a different universe, is because Sherlock was ... unable to meet John" said Mrs Hudson.

"If that is what you wish to believe" shrugged Mycroft, turning back to look at the two men. He smiled until he noticed a soft glow appear around them.

"What is that?" he asked as he stepped closer.


	8. Chapter 8

John felt himself heating up. He actually become quite uncomfortable because of this. He groaned and turned onto his side and went back to sleep.

Sherlock smiled at his friend - were they friends? - from the other side of the room. He, himself, had only woken up three hours ago but the Doctor said he was completely human. The only problem seems to be the random light that affects both him and John at random moments throughout the day. Even Sherlock didn't know what was wrong with him.

Sherlock once again shrugged his shoulders. His body was still in pain, but there were reports of many others becoming human after they receive news of the families and friends, and they start to get memories of them and realise that they do have a reason to live.

Sherlock smiled at John. He can still remember when he walked into that room and saw a light. A bright light that seemed to be around John.

He had to have him, and not in that sense, not as food. He wanted to claim him as his. Sherlock had took John with him, and notice that the light never faded until they kissed. Sherlock had never felt so alive before in that moment.

He had felt his blood racing, his heart beating faster than it had ever in the past.

"Soulmates?" thought Sherlock as he stood and wobbled over to the window to look down at the street below.

Sherlock was given the option to leave but he didn't want to leave John to wake up in a room by himself. He was lucky, Sherlock woke up to Mycroft leaning across him with a large smile on his.

Mycroft hasn't stopped smiling since Sherlock woke up. Sherlock shook himself from that thought, the thought that his brother might have actually missed him.

Sherlock smiled as he heard stirring behind him. He turned and faced John, who was slowly blinking awake and rising himself so that he was sitting up against the backboard.

"Hey" whispered Sherlock as he sat down beside John on the bed, and he grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you're human" whispered John in reply. Sherlock chucked quietly.

"Yeah, they did all the tests this morning when I woke up. But something weird has been happening to us. We keep glowing, like when I first met you. You were glowing" said Sherlock, "and the undead are saying that when they see pictures of their partner, they appear to be glowing. And the undead who didn't have any one in the past are seeing photos or someone who is glowing to them and they are despearate to get in contact them."

"So, it sounds like one of those soulmate stories you used to hear as a kid" joked John but neither of them laughed.

They both looked at each other.

"Could it be that the soulmate story is becoming a reality. That events from the past are starting to happen to us?" John.

"I don't, do you want to investigate?" asked Sherlock.

"As a team. Me and you?" asked John, blushing a little.

"Yeah. Me and you, if we are soulmates or if we aren't, we have been through a lot together and I would like to give us a chance" Sherlock smiled softly at John and the two men joined hands.

"Will it be dangerous?" John asked softly. Their faces were slowly getting closer together.

"Yes" whispered Sherlock as their lips met.


	9. Chapter 9

_Once upon a time there lived a man and women. They believed themselves to be in love however a higher being knew that there was someone better for them out there so she cursed them. She made them realise that they weren't more than best friends and so they split up, however they stilled lived together and never told anyone has it was considered the devils work for unwedded man and woman to live together as just friends. _

_One day, they decided to travel to search for their other half. They had a dream, the dream contained two people - both glowing with a magical light. The man didn't go by his last name, which was Holmes, but the woman had to use her as it was a law (where man may not his last name is he wishes it but a woman must always give her last name and if she is with a man in the romantic sense so it can be decided what treatment she may receive from a man in a higher position of power than hers). Her last name was Masterstons - which wasn't a powerful name and therefore everyone but her best friend would treat her horribly. _

_Until that one day Miss Masterstons entered a village and she saw a glow going on the floor. She mentioned this to Mr Holmes, who smiled at her, knowing that she was about to met her soulmate. _

_Together, they followed the glow and Miss Masterstons smiled when she saw what was obviously a rich man giving some poor children money in order to buy themselves some sweets. All around him was glow of golden colour. He looked up at her and smiled. _

_He walked towards her, nodding his head to Mr Holmes. _

_"Hello, last night a higher being talked to me and told me that a beautiful woman would come into the village and she would be an angel herself. You must her, her name to be Lily Masterstons and she was to occupied by a Mr William Holmes" Lily blushed and curtsied. _

_"That is I" she smiled, "I believe us to be soulmates and would like if we were to talk awhile and get to know each other."_

_"Of course, but first I must introduce myself. I am Jonathan Watson" he tipped his hat to her. She blushed once more, accepted his hand and walked off with him. William took a deep breath and went a took a chair off to his right. He smiled as the children ran towards him and began to play with his clothing. _

_"Now, now" came a laughing voice, "I believe William would like to be left alone, don't you?" William, shocked that someone knew his name, looked up to see a beautiful girl with black soft curly hair trailing down her back. She wore a simple peasants dress. _

_"Good day my lady" he tipped his hat to her and she laughed. _

_"Oh, I am hardly a lady, nor you a sir. My name is Violet and I believe some higher being talked to me and told me that a man would be savagly attacked by a group of children and I had to save him as he was to be my soulmate."_

_"But you do not glow" he said. _

_"Yeah, but you do. Not everyone will glow, you just have to trust your instincts." _

Sherlock was about to continue reading but John's loud snort put him off.

"I'm sorry but that is the biggest load of crap I ave ever heard" he told him.

"I know, I don't like it either but it is the closet thing we have to what is happening to us."

"I get it is a little creepy" said John, "but nearly everyone is human or turning. We are back at 221B with Mrs Hudson creeping about downstairs. People all over the world are discovering their soul mates. I think it's sweet."

"It is sweet. But this story might explain it to us. I mean, two of the characters are called William Holmes and Jonathan Watson. That can't be a coincidence."

"Look, my name isn't Jonathan and you don't go by your first name anyway. I admit that the Watson and Holmes creep me out a little but I ain't no posh bloke and you ain't a peasant."

"And the two men don't end up together anyway, they marry the women and have lots of children."

"Yes. And we are together. I love you and you love me. We saved a million people around the world. We don't need to focus on a fairytale to tell us that."

"I guess you're right. But I am going to continue this investigation" Sherlock pouted.

"And I will help but right now, Lestrade has been texting for the last ten minutes about a murder of a man who had recently turned."

"Tell him we're on our way" said Sherlock as he sprung from his chair and looked into the mirror.

His soft, recently cut curly dark hair hung around his pale face and lay across his flushed cheeks. His vibrant and loud eyes spoke of his enjoyment and love. His pale red lips were stretched into a large smile that caused his cheeks to wrinkle. His new suit (a present from his parents) lay on his form. Sherlock winked at his reflection as his boyfriend slipped his coat, his beautiful beautiful coat, onto his shoulders and Sherlock slipped his own scarf around his neck.

Both men smiled at each other in the mirror before heading out to begin a new case.

**The End **


End file.
